Vanilla, Strawberry, and Blackberry
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: A fic for Nakama no Monogatari Challenge! Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Kusaka bersekolah dan tinggal di tempat yang sama. Lalu datang seorang penghuni baru menempati kamar yang kosong di apartemen yang sama. Gimana kelanjutannya ya? Viscaria-Quinsi is here!


**Vanilla, Strawberry, and Black****berry  
**A fic for Nakama no Monogatari Challenge

Disclaimer: Bleach punya saiia?? Nggak mungkin ya!! (kecuali manga en berbagai macam wallpaper di kompie/lappie di rumah itu punya saiia!!)

a/n. Genre di setiap chapter beda. Tapi intinya tetep **friendship** dan rada garing.

xxx

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar terang ditemani awan awan tipis yang menggantung langit biru. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.50 dan sudah banyak orang yang sedang melaksanakan aktivitas kesehariannya.

Berbagai aktivitas juga sudah ditemukan di SMA Karakura. Beberapa di antara para murid ada yang sedang membaca buku, ada yang sedang sarapan di kantin sekolah, ada yang sedang berdiri di pintu kelas menunggu kedatangan temannya, dan ada juga yang sedang bercanda ria.

Ulangan akhir semester untuk murid kelas X hingga kelas XII sudah mulai dilaksanakan sejak hari Senin yang lalu. Seluruh murid menempati ruangan dan bangku yang sudah diatur oleh para guru. Di setiap kelas, ada 40 orang murid —beberapa ada yang 39 karena bergantung dari jumlah murid di masing masing kelas— dari 2 kelas dan tingkatan yang berbeda.

Namun ternyata, walaupun cuaca di luar sana sangat cerah, tidak demikian halnya yang terjadi pada murid murid kelas X. Hampir setiap murid kelas X dari ruang 1 hingga 12 beraura mendung. Itu diakibatkan karena pada ulangan pertama hari ini, mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan adalah Fisika dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan Biologi. Setelah 2 mata pelajaran itu dan istirahat, akan diujikan mata pelajaran Seni Musik.

Yup, kita mulai saja ceritanya...

Ruang 12

"Hadoooh..!!" seru Ikkaku sambil melempar buku Fisika-nya ke atas meja dengan keras. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang dan alisnya berkerut.

"Kenapa sih? Dari tadi teriak teriak terus?" tanya Hitsugaya. "Gue tau lo stress, tapi jangan marah marah begini, dong."

"Iya. Emang lo doang yang stress?" lanjut Ichigo. Ia sedang membaca —atau mungkin lebih tepat hanya memandang laknat— buku Fisika-nya. Kentara sekali dari penampilannya kalau ia sedang depresi.

Ya. Fisika adalah mata pelajaran di SMA Karakura yang paling menghantui hampir seluruh muridnya. Mulai karena faktor pelajarannya yang memang sangat sulit dan jauh berbeda dibandingkan saat SMP, sampai karena standar nilainya juga cukup tinggi, yaitu 75. Padahal, untuk mencapai nilai 70 saja sudah sulit. Ditambah gurunya yang galak banget alias _PMS everyday_, Pak Bx dan Bu Sx (a/n. Nama saiia rahasiakan :)). Apalagi Pak Bx yang mengajar kelas X4 sampai X6. Sudah badannya besar dan tampangnya sangar, pedas pula kata katanya!

Selain itu, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sehabis Fisika langsung Biologi! Guru Biologi di kelas X hanya ada 1, yaitu Bu Mx. Bu Mx ini walaupun ukuran tubuhnya mungkin sama seperti Hinamori, tapi taraf ke-nyolotan-nya selangit! Guru yang satu ini jarang banget menjelaskan pelajaran, tapi ngasih tugasnya nggak tanggung tanggung. Setiap minggunya, ada tugas rutin yang harus dikerjakan oleh para murid, yaitu merangkum 1 KD! (Gila~ perjuangan masuk IPA nih...) Sudah begitu, pelit nilai! Tambahan pula, ulangan kali ini ada 100 soal —dari 2 KD— yang harus dikerjakan! Benar benar deh...

"Lho? Lo juga stress?" tanya Kusaka pada Ichigo yang duduk di atas mejanya.

"Ya iyalah! Fisika ma Biologi gitu loh! Nggak mungkin gue nggak stress!" seru Ichigo dengan nada lebay bin gaje. Matanya sedang mengarah ke pintu kelas saat pintu itu tiba tiba terbuka dan 2 orang murid masuk.

"Oh. Hai, Hinamori, Matsumoto," sapa Ichigo saat Hinamori dan Matsumoto melengang masuk dengan tampang kuyu, lemes, bin males.

"Pagi..." balas mereka berdua dan langsung duduk di bangku masing masing. Kemudian kepala mereka diletakkan di atas meja dan mulai memasang tampang males idup.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Renji.

"Iya. Tadi pas disamper juga kalian kusut banget," tambah Ichigo.

Ichigo, Kusaka, dan Hitsugaya tinggal bersama dalam satu atap —bukan dalam artian tinggal dalam satu rumah dan terikat tali perkawinan. Maksudnya, mereka bertiga menyewa kamar di gedung apartemen yang sama. Ichigo kamar nomor 302, Kusaka kamar 303, dan Hitsugaya kamar nomor 304 —kamar terakhir di lantai 3— sedangkan kamar nomor 301 tidak berpenghuni.

Matsumoto dan Hinamori juga tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama, tetapi di lantai dasar. Bedanya, mereka tinggal dalam satu kamar —seperti Holmes dan Watson— yaitu kamar nomor 102.

Biasanya, mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bareng, tapi entah kenapa tadi pagi dua cewek ini nggak mau berangkat sekolah bareng.

Back to class

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Renji.

"Iya. Tadi pas disamper juga kalian kusut banget," tambah Ichigo.

"_Epidermophyton floocosum_ kaki atlet, _Helminthosporium oryzae _noda hitam pada daun..." jawab Hinamori nggak nyambung. Wong pertanyaannya dia kenapa tapi malah dijawab dengan dua spesies dari Kingdom Fungi.

"Haah??"

"Vi kuadrat sama dengan vi-nol kuadrat tambah dua a delta-eks. Delta-eks sama dengan vi-nol te tambah setengah a er kuadrat," Matsumoto ikut nggak nyambung.

"Haah??? Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Hitsugaya cemas. Kenapa cemas? Soalnya, dua cewek itu jadi kurang waras gara gara dua ulangan laknat itu.

"Pyrrophyta a dan c. Euglenophyta a dan b. Phaeophyta fukosantin, karotin, a dan c. Rhodophyta..." seakan terhipnotis oleh kata kata yang diucapkan Hinamori dan Matsumoto, Yumichika ikut merapal mantra pengusir nilai jelek.

"Gaya sentripetal sama dengan em vi kuadrat per er sama dengan empat pi kuadrat em er per te kuadrat."

"Pada stress semua!!"

xxx

"Hei, kalian tahu nggak kalo kamar nomor 104 ada penghuninya?" tanya Hinamori pada Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Kusaka. Mereka berempat bersama Matsumoto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Hah?? Kamar 104 ada hantunya??" Ichigo langsung dapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari Kusaka.

"Maksudnya ada orang yang tinggal di sana, Ichigo!" seru Matsumoto.

"Ooh... Nggak. Kalian tau dari mana?"

"Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang anak perempuan yang manis," kata Hinamori. "Hei Rangiku, kalau tidak salah siapa tadi namanya?"

Matsumoto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ngg... Aku tidak ingat."

"Huh. Oh ya, aku mau supermarket dulu. Ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kami ikut. Bahan makanan di tempat kami sudah hampir habis," kata Hinamori.

"Aku ikut juga. Mau beli semangka," tambah Hitsugaya. "Sudah seminggu aku tidak makan semangka."

"Dasar manusia semangka. WADAW!! Kenapa kakiku diinjak, Hitsugaya???" Kusaka berhenti melangkah dan berjongkok, mengelus elus kaki kanannya yang baru saja diinjak si 'cowok semangka'.

"Salahmu sendiri!"

xxx

Ichigo sedang berada di bagian minuman di supermarket. Ia sedang sibuk memilih antara kopi susu atau cappucino ketika lengannya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"Mmm... maaf. Bisa tolong ambilkan yang di atas sana? Aku tidak sampai," kata orang itu.

Ichigo melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum simpul. Ternyata seorang cewek mungil berambut hitam. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Yang mana?"

xxx

**Tok tok tok**

Pintu kamar 304 diketuk. Hitsugaya yang tengah tiduran di atas karpet langsung terbangun dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Ya... Tunggu sebentar..." katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang perempuan tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai hari ini tinggal di kamar 104. Salam kenal," kata anak bernama Rukia itu. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hitsugaya. Rambut dan matanya bermata hitam.

"Oh, namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Salam kenal juga, Kuchiki-san..." balas Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah bertemu penghuni lain?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan seluruh penghuni yang menempati kamar di lantai 1 dan 2. Sedangkan yang di lantai 3 ini baru kamu. 3 kamar lain sudah kuketuk tapi tidak ada jawaban," jawabnya.

"Ooh... Penghuni kamar 302 dan 303 memang begitu. Kupingnya tidak begitu peka terhadap ketukan pintu. Kalau kamar 301 sih, memang tidak ada yang menempati," jelas Hitsugaya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu kamar seberangnya, kamar 303 yang ditempati Kusaka. Ia lalu berteriak, "Oi, Kusaka! Ada yang mau bertemu, nih!"

Siing....

Tidak ada jawaban

"Oii!! Kusaka!!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Sudahlah Hitsugaya-san, tidak perlu dipaksakan.." kata Rukia.

"Tidak... tidak apa.." Hitsugaya masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali keluar dengan beberapa anak kunci dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk seekor naga berwarna biru-perak dalam genggamannya. Ia mengambil salah satu kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci pintu kamar Kusaka. Begitu terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan, ia membuka pintunya dan kembali berteriak," Kusaka! Ada yang mau bertemu!"

"Ah, iya! Tunggu!" seru Kusaka dari dalam. Tak lama, ia memunculkan diri di hadapan Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang telah menunggu. "Oh, hai."

"Hai juga. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal."

"Dia anak baru yang tadi dikatakan Hinamori dan Matsumoto."

"Oh... Namaku Kusaka Soujirou dan... Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Kurosaki." Selesai mengatakannya, ia menghambur ke dalam kamar. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya terheran heran.

"Orang yang bernama Kurosaki itu tinggal sekamar dengannya?" tanya Rukia heran. Ia menunjuk ke arah Kusaka yang sedang berada di kamarnya.

Hitsugaya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Bukan. Kurosaki itu tinggal kamar di sebelahnya," ia menunjuk ke pintu di samping pintu kamar Kusaka, kamar 302. "Seminggu setelah kami pindah ke sini —kira kira 3 tahun yang lalu— kami tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah pintu penghubung antara kamar 302 dan 303."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya dan tampak tertarik. "Bagaimana kalian menemukannya?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak bisa dibilang menemukan juga, sih.. Waktu itu, kami penasaran sekali tentang sebuah pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka di kamar mandi Kurosaki. Lalu kami mendobraknya dan ternyata pintu itu menyambung ke kamar tidur Kusaka," jawab Hitsugaya enteng.

"Hoo... Apakah di kamarmu—"

"KUSAKA!! APA-APAAN KAU!!! CEPAT KELUAR!!!"

"Tidaaaaak~ Matakuuu~"

Perkataan Rukia dipotong oleh suara keras yang bersumber dari dalam kamar Kusaka. Beberapa detik kemudian, sang pemilik kamar muncul kembali di hadapan Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Mukanya pucat seperti habis main gobag sodor sama segerombolan genderuwo.

"Mataku hosh sudah ternoda hosh," kata Kusaka di sela sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Lho? Kusaka-san kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Mataku hosh... Kurosaki..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" tiba tiba saja Hitsugaya tertawa. "Kau memergoki dia sedang mandi ya?"

Dan bisa dilihat kalau wajah Kusaka yang pucat langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. "Mataku.... Tuhan.. Tolong ampuni hamba-Mu yang tidak berdosa ini..."

**Klik**

Pintu kamar 302 tiba tiba membuka dan Ichigo menampakkan diri. "Heh, Kusaka!" serunya. "Kalau mau masuk tuh ketok pintu dulu, kek, panggil dulu—lho? Kau kan..."

Ichigo terpaku melihat Rukia yang berdiri di samping Hitsugaya. Rukia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Ichigo.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kusaka.

"Kau kan... yang tadi?"

**To be continued**

Review?

Ps. Suka IchiRuki nggak? (*gigit gigit kabel earphone* "Tidak~ Ichi cuma cocok sama Hitsu doang~")


End file.
